Cortos de Touhou Volumen 3: Touhouroid Parte I
by Napalnman1231
Summary: Samus tiene nueva misión, pero no contra los enemigos comunes...
1. Chapter 1: Parte I

Cortos de Touhou volumen 3: Touhoroid (parte I)

Bitácora, registro HL-900

**"Este día, por fin se cumplen 4 años, después de la aniquilación de Dark samus, pero aun así me pregunto si ese pirata de Ridley por fin se habra dado por vencido, llevo mas de 20 años siendo caza recompensasas para la federacion galactica... esperemos no tener que ver a esa amenaza de nuevo, pero además pienso que a veces extraño a mi familia… es emocionante viajar por el espacio, pero, será que alguien mas estará observándome o el trabajo me hizo daño, aunque la verdad… Fin de la entrada",** con esto Samus Aran, caza recompensas, termina otra entrada de su bitácora, a precisamente 4 años de la caída de Dark Samus, pero en medio de su meditación**… "Samus, tienes mensaje de prioridad I en la pantalla, son de la federación"**, entonces Samus atendió el llamado...

"**Samus, tenemos información de inteligencia acerca de un universo paralelo, al parecer existe una especie desconocida que copia tus poderes!"**, **"mis poderes, no será el SA-X, por casualidad?"**, respondía Samus inquieta por la noticia, **"Samus, este organismo no usa ninguna clase de habilidad, sino radiación y algo que es conocido como "spell cards", solo puedo decirte esto, te dare mas información cuando lleges a la base, Aurora 232 fuera!"**, era raro de la unidad Aurora, que algo asi apareciese, no era normal, y menos en otro universo, pero si era una recompensa segura, ella de seguro lo tomaría, aunque realmente no se puede decir mucho después, bueno, Samus decidió quitarse el traje de poder que tenia y dormir, **"Piloto automático encendido"**, con estas ultimas ordenes decidió ir hacia la base de la federación.

**8 horas después…**

"**Samus, la base esta a 4 horas del camino, detectamos ciertas amenazas"**, le decía la computadora de la nave a Samus, pero en ese momento se aproximaba una figura con alas hacia la nave, **"ah no, tu no vas a entrar", ** ella creyó que en ese momento ese era Ridley, pero no… **"A ti te llaman Samus Aran, no? Mi nombre es Yukari Yakumo, soy de la dimensión de Gensokyo, tenemos una amenaza.."**, "**En serio crees que me voy a comer eso SA-X?!, toma esto!!"**, le disparaba a la chica con todo, pero esta parecía tener mucha resistencia a las balas de la nave, **"como esta me puede detener los ataques?!", **se decía a si misma Samus, **"Es fácil Aran, la tecnología no me causa daño, por eso es que tu traje es inútil contra mi"**, en eso le da un tiro de Magia justo en toda la frente, la cual causa que Samus caiga inconsciente en la cubierta de la nave y por la cual se retira Yukari por el portal, medio herida por la pequeña pelea, **"Esto lo aprenderás Samus Aran, tu oponente no será fácil, y necesitaras mas que Armas para vencerla"**, le decía ella a ya la caída Samus, la cual estaba tendida, y ahí quedo hasta que…

4 días después del incidente con Yukari…

"**Samus, estas bien"**, le decían los médicos de abordo a Samus, **"¿que paso doctor?, todo lo que recuerdo era una chica con cabello rubio llamada Yuk... algo"**, bueno, el doctor le dio una buena explicación de la situación; **"Samus, estuvieses en coma por casi 4 días enteros, gracias a la intervención de la computadora de la nave pudiste llegar aquí, pero hemos notado algo extraño, la nave dice que sufriste un tiro de magia, aunque en esta parte del universo la magia es algo que se considera absurdo, eso de que una chica te haya hecho un hechizo es algo inexplicable"**, con esto el doctor le dio de alta a Samus, y decidió dirigirse hacia la cámara del Aurora 232, para poder encontrar mas información de la persona que la ataco y porque razón sabia su nombre…

**Cámara del Aurora 232**

"**Aurora232, señor…, tengo una pregunta"**, le decía Samus a la supermaquina, **"se porque vienes Samus, por lo de esa chica"**, le respondió la unidad a Samus, como si el supiese la verdad acerca de el ente que ataco a ella**, "Samus, yo creo que es tiempo de contarte acerca de la magia…, hace mas de 2 megaciclos, existía un lugar llamado tierra, el cual se presume, aun esta ese universo que se le llama Gensokyo, un lugar el cual esta a mas de 2 ciclos de distancia, en un sector llamado Africa, bueno, se presento, lo que nosotros presumimos sea el pariente mas cercano de Ridley, era una chica la cual tenia rasgos humanos, pero en verdad era una vampira, la cual por ira decidió atacar a toda la colonia, la cual estaba en pleno proceso de reconstrucción, después de la invasión de los piratas espaciales, muchos hombres pelearon con las armas mas poderosas que tenían en su colonia, pero todo intento para detenerla fue en vano, al parecer esa chica era inmune a la tecnología, cualquier arma que le tirasen no servía, según los registros de esa época, se describe a la chica como: de cabello rubio, ojos rojos y alas con patrones de colores, semejantes a los del arcoíris, y una mirada tierna y despiadada al mismo tiempo, pero nadie jamás se atrevió a enfrentarla, después de la exterminación de toda la colonia, los registros fueron encontrados hace un ciclo, pero muy poco se sabe de eso… todo lo que quedo fue borrado por el tiempo."**, con esto la Unidad 232 termina su explicación, **"Entonces donde esta la misión que se me va a asignar, tiene esta historia algo que ver con los rumores de que hay una persona que me imita en otra dimensión"**, le preguntaba Samus con mucha desesperación, **"Samus, tu misión, será ir hacia Gensokyo, y encontrar los rastros de esa amenaza, y además encontrarte con tu contraparte ahí, pero te dare una advertencia"**, con esto mando a quitar el traje de Poder a Samus, despojándola de toda su armadura, **"Lo siento Samus, no queremos que arriesgues mucho, en ese lugar tu traje será inútil, como una baratija, recuerda que la magia vence a la tecnología, y por eso iras como estas ahorita, luego conseguirás colarte dentro de esa sociedad y encontrar a la Samus Aran de Gensokyo, no cualquiera puede hacer esta misión, creeme, solo tienes un inconveniente…"**, **"Y ese es…"**, le decía Samus a la computadora, **"El inconveniente será que no tendrás acceso a nada de tecnología, asi que te dare de por medio solo esta arma de paralisis, y esta caña de pesca"**, se que se preguntaran, porque alguien tan famosa como Samus que cuenta con la ultima tecnología para poder rastrear a sus enemigos, tiene que reservarse a algo tan bajo como una caña de pescar..", **"Esto nada mas?, pero que clase de universo tan raro estaré?"**, le decía Samus a la máquina, **"Samus, no puedo darte detalles acerca de ello, tendrás que descubrirlo por tu cuenta".**

Y asi comienza otra misión para Samus Aran, cazarrecompensas de la federación galactica…

Fin de la parte I


	2. Chapter 2: Parte II

Touhouroid Parte 2: Comienzo de una aventura rara

Después del raro encargo dado por la unidad Aurora 242, Samus procedió a recibir las armas necesarias para la misión, pero con la duda en la cabeza, ** a quien en su sano juicio se le ocurre enviarme sin armas para una misión la cual podría hasta morir**, se decía a si misma, en el camino hacia el cuarto donde le darían las armas para poder hacer su misión, o por lo menos lo que necesitaba, **Samus Aran?, aquí tiene sus armas para esta misión, recuerda como siempre, la galaxia depende de ti, buena suerte…**, en eso recibió su vieja arma y la caña de pescar como el Aurora 242 le había dispuesto, **Así que esto es lo que usare eh?, bueno esta bien, parece que esta misión no es normal**, le decía Samus al encargado del almacén de armas, **Otra cosa Samus, necesitamos que te quites el traje de poder por favor**, le decía el encargado, **el traje?, oh ya entiendo**, ella tuvo que ceder, sabia muy bien que si se oponía le costaría su trabajo como caza recompensas, en eso ella entrego el traje y quedo en el Zero suit que todos conocen, **Muchas gracias Samus y buena suerte.**

Samus se retira a su nave, y procede a despegar, pero…** Samus, parece que el aurora te quiere comunicar algo mas**, le decía la computadora de su navea ella, **bueno, abre comunicaciones con la Aurora**, las cuales dejo estas palabras:

**Samus, se me olvido decirte algo mas, ten muchísimo cuidado cuando tengas que pelear allá, todas son chicas como tu, utilizan un sistema muy complejo de magia, toma esta capsula, pero no la abras hasta que llegues a Gensokyo, recuerda que no tendrás comunicación con la federación, así que tendrás que hacer cada acción por tu cuenta, no tendrás respaldo, si tienes suerte, allá tendrás que hacerte amigo de cualquiera, te sugiero que aterrices en un lugar llamado Borde Hakurei, aquí te mando las coordenadas del lugar del encuentro, buena suerte Samus…**, después de recibir las coordenadas, Samus inicio los motores de la nave, y despego rumbo a lo desconocido, la travesía comenzó lenta, como el sistema solar estaba a mas de 150 mil años luz del sistema de la Federación.

**3 días después…**

Sin señal de vida alrededor, Samus comenzó a pensar que la misión era una pérdida de tiempo, que el Aurora le había jugado una mala broma, **A quien en el universo se le ocurre ponerme a cargo de una misión a un planeta casi extinto como es la tierra, no creo que esa Utsuho o como quiera que se llame sea real, pero por otra parte Yukari… tal vez haya una probabilidad, pero como sea terminare esta misión rapidísimo, porque personalmente no quiero estar sin mi traje, es muy extraño… pobre de mi**, y así tenemos la primera queja de Samus antes de su misión, en la historia del Metroid, pero en medio de su queja ella recuerda las palabras del Hunter Sylux, **"Samus, no todas las misiones serán batallas, aunque el enemigo este en un planeta lejano, solo recuerda que siempre hay que hacer lo correcto y hacerlo por el bien de la galaxia, para eso estas en la federación "**, Samus entonces entro en razón, **Computadora prepárate para saltar al hiperespacio, dirige destino hacia el planeta mas cercano, **con estas palabras, la computadora hizo salto, pero no antes siendo precavidos, en eso… **no se puede realizar salto Samus, tenemos naves enemigas cerca, y parecen que son 4**, la computadora le decía esto mientras abortaba el hiperespacio, todo lo que se vio fue humo y destellos de láseres**, PERO QUE DEMO-?**, decía Samus también sorprendida por la presencia del enemigo… ** Samus no puedo identificar al enemigo, parece que es una especie de animal extraña, no es Ridley**, le repetía la computadora aguardando órdenes, **Computadora, amplifica imagen del enemigo para detallado análisis de la sección 234B**, la computadora amplifica la imagen, pero se lleva una gran sorpresa, el enemigo en cuestión, era una chica, sin casco espacial, de cabello blanco, orejas de Perro y cola de Perro , con una espada y un escudo, vistiendo ropa blanca y roja, usando un sombrero de color rojo**, como puede ser eso posible, estamos en el espacio, como ella puede aguantar la respiración, no importa, Computadora prepárame un traje espacial!**, entonces Samus salió a pelear contra este ser tan extraño, no sin antes llevarse su pistola para defensa personal, Samus recibió al enemigo en la parte superior de la nave, pero en lo que esperaba…

**Así que tu eres Samus Aran eh?, Yukari me conto de ti, parece que será fácil ganarte**, le decía la chica misteriosa, con un acento extraño, pero Samus no se confió y dio el primer golpe contra la chica, quedando paralizada ella automáticamente por el rayo de la pistola de Samus, **que?---como?, es imposible, Yukari me dijo que las armas son inútiles**, decía de nuevo esta, tratando de zafarse de esa parálisis, Samus le propino un golpe en seco, el cual la dejo casi fuera de combate, **veo tu no usas magia eh?, no te siento el aura que tenia esa Yukari, eso explica porque te pude dejar casi al borde de la inconsciencia**, le decía confiada, **no creas Samus que estarás salvada en Gensokyo, no creas que no sabemos de tu misión Samus Aran, caza recompensas…**,Entonces después de estas palabras se presento a si misma, **mi nombre es Momiji Inubashiri, protectora de la montaña Youkai, y servidora de Aya Shameimaru, soy una tengu como ella…**, **tu nombre esta en la lista de- **, pero antes de que dijera el nombre de la persona responsable, se esfuma volando mal herida por un portal parecido al creado por Yukari , dejando en la cabeza de Samus mas dudas que las dejadas por la misma Yukari al momento de su pelea contra ella, la cual casi le cuesta su propia vida, de lo que le espera a Samus en ese universo tan extraño y misterioso, lleno de creaturas mágicas y casi nada de tecnología…

**Entrada de la Bitácora 224RBT, Hora 12:45 am**

**Este día me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas, mas increíbles que asombrosas, no puedo creer que la raza contra la que me enfrento sea tan resistente al medio ambiente del espacio exterior, aun no hemos desarrollado tal tecnología, pero lo que mas me ha puesto a pensar es esto, ¿Cómo es que saben de mi existencia, o mejor dicho, como saben de que soy caza recompensas?, es raro que no tengan como accesar a la base de datos de la Federación, y saben de antemano tanta info, probablemente el Aurora tiene mucho porque preocuparse, algo así no es normal en ningún lado, probablemente el enemigo en cuestión sea muy poderoso…**

**Fin de la bitácora**

Samus entonces activo el piloto automático de la nave y decidió dormir, pero con eso en la cabeza, aun estando en el espacio exterior, como ultimas órdenes dijo, **Computadora, Hiperespacio!**

**Al día siguiente…**

**Samus estamos cerca de la tierra, solo a 45 segundos, por favor ingrese ordenes**, le decía la computadora de la nave, aun en piloto automático, pero Samus ignoraba este aviso, debido a que estaba dormida totalmente, la nave siguió su curso, pero cerca de la estratosfera la nave comenzó a fallar, **Samus, despierta, comienzo a tener fallas en el casco**, si, así es, La pelea contra Momiji había dejado un pedazo de la nave casi destruida, pero se agravo mas cuando entraban en la atmosfera terrestre, y eso fue lo que causo el hueco de la nave…** Esto es imposible, pero si la situación es así de peligrosa, tendremos que aterrizar cerca del portal hacia Gensokyo!, Computadora, prepárate para aterrizaje de emergencia**, le decía Samus a la computadora de la nave, mientras se desactiva el control Automático e iniciaba los manuales, maniobrando contra la potencia de la nave para por lo menos ponerla a salvo lejos del peligro, aunque estando casi el casco como a 250 grados Celsius, el sobrecalentamiento dejaría totalmente tostada la CPU de la nave, pero ese era un riesgo que Samus estaría dispuesta a cumplir con tal de que todo salga para bien de ella y de la galaxia entera**, casi lo logro… Solo un poco mas…**, se decía esforzándose a si misma, pero a pesar de todo, no pudo lograr mantener la nave a flote, porque esta del sobreesfuerzo, colapso, ambas terminaron callendo cerca del Portal de Gensokyo, **tomaran como 4 horas en autorepararse la nave, bueno tendré que hacer reconocimiento total del área antes de proceder al portal de Gensokyo y a mi misión, comencemos…**, después de estas palabras, decidió explorar el terreno en busca de comida y provisiones para poder aguantar la noche que le esperaba a ella en el planeta Tierra, sin comunicación, ni un lugar para recarga de Energía…

Así pasaron las 4 horas, solo buscando refugio, para Samus esto si que era nuevo, porque ella nunca jamás había tenido una situación así en toda su carrera de Cazarrecompensas, **Vaya día el de hoy, pensé que jamás llegaría tan lejos en toda esta larga y extraña misión, bueno que se puede hacer, mejor descanso hasta mañana**, después de estas palabras, se durmió…

A la mañana siguiente…

**Bueno, preparémonos para la misión que nos aguarda**, diciendo esto mientras se levantaba de dormir al aire libre, una noche que ella personalmente no desearía tener ni en un centiciclo, fue a la nave a ver si estaba lista para la reparación, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa…

**Para Samus Aran del Templo Hakurei: **

**Querida Aran, sabemos de tu presencia en el mundo de los humanos, y que estuviste aquí, así que decidimos trasladarte a ti hacia Gensokyo, si no ves tu nave es porque la tomamos y nos las llevamos hacia el Templo Hakurei, si tienes dudas, solo tienes que decir la palabra "Portal", y entonces en mi casa en el borde Hakurei, por favor no vengas en son de Matarnos, sabemos lo de tu misión…**

**Firmado: Reimu Hakurei, Miko del Templo Hakurei**

Así es señores, la nave de Samus fue secuestrada, o por lo menos era eso lo que ella pensaba, **¿Solo tengo que decir la palabra Portal y apareceré donde es mi misión?, vaya…**, tirando la nota al piso, se dispuso a buscar un terreno despejado para recitar esa Palabra, camino mucha distancia hacia ese lugar, hasta que…

**PORTAL!**, gritando esa palabra, Samus entro en un Coma, solo viendo luces y estrellas…

Templo Hakurei, Gensokyo…

**¿Eh?, ¿en donde estoy?, veo arboles, plantas y llanuras, será este el universo que el Aurora 242 menciono antes, o solo será una mala noche de sueño**, se preguntaba a si misma, viendo el ambiente alrededor de ella, **No Samus, estas en el Templo Hakurei, soy Reimu**, se presentaba a si misma la dueña del Templo Hakurei, la persona responsable del secuestro de la nave de Samus, **¿Dónde esta mi nave Reimu?**, le preguntaba desesperada Samus**, Tranquila, La nave esta en el patio trasero del templo, en el borde Hakurei, oh, y obtuvimos esto de tu nave, parece que dice que lo abramos cuando llegaras aquí, no es verdad?**, le respondía la chica con mucho amabilidad**, bueno lo abriré, a ver cuales son las instrucciones**, le decía Samus a Reimu, ambas con ansias de poder explorar lo que el Aurora tenia que decirles, bueno, sin esperar mas, decidieron abrir la capsula, de repente todo se puso negro

**Saludos Samus Aran, soy la Aurora 242 del GFS Olimpus, por favor escucha estas instrucciones:**

**Has arribado a Gensokyo, un lugar fuera del Mundo exterior conocido por muchos, los piratas espaciales no podrán detectarte sin tu traje, por eso fue que decidimos quedarnos con tu traje, bueno, a lo nuestro… Samus, tendrás que adaptarte a ese lugar para poder pelear contra la Aran de este universo alterno, nada es como tu lo conoces, tendrás que encontrarte con una miko llamada Reimu y con otra llamada Sanae, para que procedas a pelear contra Utsuho Aran, tu misión es mas de infiltración que de pelea, recuerda que este es un lugar pacifico, tendrás que hacerte tu sola sin la ayuda de la federación, disfruta tu viaje Samus, la galaxia depende de ti…**

**FIN DEL MENSAJE…**

Se apaga automáticamente la capsula en donde se contiene el mensaje ya descrito, **Así que todo lo que tengo que hacer es encontrar a la otra Miko eh?, Reimu, pienso pasar unos días aquí en este lindo lugar, hasta que este en condiciones de poder buscar la otra miko**, le decía Samus a Reimu, un tanto preocupada por el futuro de su misión… **Samus, tienes razón, pero no con esas ropas, En Gensokyo ninguna chica viste de esa manera, tendremos que ponerte algo temporal hasta que puedas retirarte de este universo, bueno vamos con Suika, a ver si te ponemos algo mas serio y mas de aquí, pareces extraterrestre**, le decía esta ultima antes de salir de compras por todo Gensokyo.

Pasaron casi toda la mañana en el mercado buscándole ropa a Samus, pero casi nada le quedaba a gusto, **Señorita Reimu, que están haciendo usted y Suika a estas horas**, le decía una chica de cabello plateado, y ropa de sirvienta…

**Ah, hola Sakuya, como estas, ¿y Remilia como esta?**, le decía Reimu a Sakuya, saludándola**, Señorita, quien es esta chica de aspecto tan raro, que esta aquí, jamás la había visto en toda mi vida**, le preguntaba mientras señalaba a Samus, en lo que ella se percato, y pregunto**, Reimu, quien es la chica del pelo gris**, le preguntaba Samus a Reimu, obviamente esta respondió que su nombre era Sakuya Izayoi, Sirvienta de la mansión Scarlet, la cual estaba a las afueras del Pueblo, en un lugar llamado Mansión Scarlet**, Es un gusto Conocerte Sakuya, mi nombre es Samus, soy nueva en este lugar, ando buscando que ponerme, creo que los gustos de aquí son algo nuevo para mi… haha**, le decía esta mostrándole su seña de amistad, algo muy raro en ella.

**Fin de la Parte 2**


End file.
